Quick Response (QR) codes are matrix (two dimensional—2D) bar codes that can be read by 2D image sensors such as scanners and digital cameras. Unlike the familiar one-dimensional bar codes, the QR code design allows characters to be stored in a format where the data is not identified by a single set of vertical black strips. Instead, black dots are arranged on a square grid against a white background. Data can be stored in patterns along both the horizontal and vertical direction components. The data stored in the image is read by an imaging device and then a processing device interprets the image. QR codes today will feature three distinctive squares at three corners of the QR code image, with another image in the fourth corner. The other image can be a smaller square or a series of squares and is used for standardizing the image.
The enhanced space available in a QR image allows for storage of various kinds of information such as web site addresses, mobile telephone numbers, contact cards (e.g., vCards), geographic information, plain text and images, wireless network access information, as well as other information.
Camera technology is used to “read” the QR codes. Most mobile phones today incorporate digital cameras and scanner apps are easily downloaded. In addition, several applications embed the ability to read QR codes. The mobile phone scans the QR code, which directs the phone to perform an action. There are many advantages to QR codes: they are simple to use; they are relatively cheap to produce and deploy, and the software is available on many mobile devices. For this reason, QR codes are frequently deployed in the retail, travel, entertainment and publishing industries, to name a few.
With the variety of information that can be embedded in QR codes, it is no wonder that their use is dramatically increasing. We see them used to store (uniform resource locators) URLs; information about the location where the QR code is deployed, such as a house for sale; airline boarding passes; driver's licenses; digital coupons; event tickets; product details and vintage; and the like. They provide information about products, and are increasingly found along with product advertisements. QR codes can be used to allow users to “check in” to physical spaces, gain access to restricted areas, and so on. QR codes can be printed on paper, shown on electronic displays such as those on smart phones, computer monitors, television screens, and even large billboards.
Referring now to the drawings and to FIG. 1 in particular, there is shown a flowchart 100 of a method for processing QR codes, according to the known art. First in step 110 the QR code image is captured using a suitable device such as a smart phone equipped with a camera and scanner. The captured image is processed in step 120. This processing step 120 involves decoding the QR code, a technology which is beyond the scope of this disclosure. One such method of decoding is set forth in US Publication Number 2007/0228171 A1 by Thiyagarajah, published on Oct. 4, 2007.
Once the image is decoded, a service type character embedded in a fixed position within the QR code, now decoded, determines which application (app) to use in step 130. This service type character embedded in the QR code enables the mobile phone to understand what action it needs to take. For example, the service type code “http” instructs the device to browse to the website listed in the address portion of the QR code; whereas “mailto” instructs the device to invoke its message software to initiate an email message to the address given. These are just a few examples. In step 140, the app indicated by the service type character is executed. In other cases, the QR code capture function may be embedded into an application such as a mobile shopping application and the scanning function may be used to purchase a product, retrieve information about the product, and other actions. The application with the embedded QR code may determine the function performed in response to the QR code capture action.
QR codes have a large number of uses, but have one serious drawback—they can be fairly easily copied, reprinted, and reproduced. While these qualities are advantageous in some situations, there are cases where this is actually a drawback. For example, when a QR code is used to dispense a coupon or allows users to physically check-in to a physical space, there can be no guarantee that the QR code is original and not copied.